


The Souls Cannot Find

by Ainsleigh_Pauline (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fantasy, POV Sandor, POV Sansa, Past Lives, Reincarnation, SanSan Week, Sansa - Freeform, Sansa-centric, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History only remembers Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Starks doomed love affair yet they forget about Shella Stark and Slorian Clegane who fell in love generations before; only their love was erased from books and family trees due to the scandal that would have been caused for the families involved. Their names, memories, everything...wiped clean until no one remembered them. That was until the two lovers were reborn into Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane, only they don't remember their past selves...<br/>(Reincarnation/Past Love/True Love/Slight Fantasy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls Cannot Find

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of a hopeful story that I wish to tell, I've become fascinated by reincarnation stories solely for the purpose of the stories that come out of them. Reincarnation stories when done correctly are so layered and I want to do justice by one of my favorite pairings SanSan (Sansa/Sandor) The story will follow most of the tv events in order with slight changes here and there to fit my story until we completely diverge from canon to be able to tell the love story I've created! PS: Shella's name is pronounced Shell-Ah not She-llah

“Lady Shella, come away from the window child.” A beautiful young maiden of ten and four stood by a large open window that looked down upon the training grounds of the lavish Casterly Rock, she had flowing red hair that reached past her waist and was in beautiful ringlets while her grey eyes revealed her strong Stark heritage. She wore a gown of silk and lace in an apricot color that displayed her flaming hair beautifully and brought out her grey eyes and pale skin, she moved reluctantly away from the window as her eyes stayed locked on a figure down below.

“Yes Septa Lorna.” Her young voice twinkled at the woman whom had raised her and taught her everything she knew, Shella Stark, the only daughter of Benjen Stark and Lysa Locke, sat down in a dainty velvet red chair and folded her hands in her lap as her grey eyes flicked across the room, hidden beneath her gown, her small feet covered by silk slippers tapped away silently at the ground of stone.

Shella Stark was one of the most beautiful girls throughout the seven kingdoms and was the only daughter to Winterfell and she was engaged to Tion Lannister, son to Georald ‘The Golden’ and while it should have been a honor she found herself intrigued by a different man all together, a Knight by the name of Slorian Clegane. Slorian Clegane was the son of the kennel master and had risen in rank to a Knight for his pure size of 6’10” and his hulking figure which seemed terrifying while the man himself was a kind and gentle soul.

Shella Stark waited till night had fallen across Casterly Rock before donning a dark woolen cloak and ran through the vast castle and through the small woods that surrounded the area, her steps grew slow as she looked around the dark and scary forest, she stepped around twigs and leafs as to not make a sound until she herself heard a sharp snap. With a gasp she turned and saw a hulking figure that leaned against a large tree, the young maiden slowly smiled before prancing over to the figure and throwing her small arms around the man who was Slorian Clegane himself whom buried his face into Shella’s sweet smelling locks before pulling away and looking down upon this beautiful, kind maiden who had captured his eye since he saw her ride in on a dark stallion from Winterfell.

“Slorian it has been too long my love! We must never part for that long again, I shall die if we do, I am sure of it!” The maiden whispered frantically to her lover who shushed her gently with a sweet kiss upon her rosebud lips.  
“Soon we shall leave this golden rock and travel far away, perhaps to one of the new cities across the seas where we shall live out our days in peace.” Shella smiled at her lover and clasped his sharp and strong face between her dainty hands, she pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly as he leaned heavily against the tree behind him.  
“And I shall wait eagerly for that day my love.” The couple ceased talking and the young maiden was swept up from the dirt ground and held securely in her lovers arms as they kissed against that tree for hours until dawn began to barely peek across the sky.

As the young maiden hurried away from her lover, with a blow of a kiss she disappeared back to her rooms while the Knight of twenty and three hurried back to his barracks, both with only joy filling their hearts yet they had not seen the darkly cloaked figure that had spied on the pair since the maiden had stepped foot outside of her unknown prison.

The dark figure stalked through the underground tunnels unknown to most of Casterly Rock until he arrived at his Masters doors, with a quick rap the secret door was thrown open and he looked up at his Lord Georald Lannister whose stern face left no room for small talk.  
“I saw the Lady Shella in company of one of the Knights, Knight Clegane to be exact my Lord.” Georald Lannisters face screwed up in anger as he dismissed his spy, he stalked to his desk and began scrawling out a long missive to the Lord Stark of Winterfell of his daughters scandalous behavior and how the betrothal was null and void now that she had slandered her family’s good name.

Not even a week later the Knight Slorian Clegane was taken from his bed and pulled to the dungeons where he was stripped and strapped to a hard table and tortured for days on end while the young maiden Shella was left in worry and confusion at her missing lover; the sweet and gentle Knight had eventually admitted his sins as tears poured from his steel grey eyes and his body wept blood yet the Knight still had one last torture and his screams seemed to rock the castle as his face, chest and arm was burned raw and too the bone on his left side.

The young, beautiful maiden now kneeled on the hard, marble floor as tears and snot ran down her beautiful face, her pleas fell on deaf ears once her burned and beaten lover was dragged through the room, she begged the Lord Lannister to spare the man yet no one listened and she was held to watch as her lover was decapitated in front of her. The beautiful maiden laid screaming against the floors as her lovers body dragged out of the room, leaving a trail of blood in its wake, she was carried out of the bloody room and into the Lord’s solar where she now sat silent and still when the Lord entered.

“You have not only disgraced my family and yourself, but you’ve also disgraced your father with your galavanting and wandering eye Lady Shella. Your father has requested I send you back to Winterfell where you will eventually be transported to the Silent Sisters to live out the rest of your life, you shall leave in the morn my Lady.” Shella Stark stood and left the solar, she was silent as she was transported back to her room and locked inside, the maiden walked to her window where she used to watch her lover and now she saw only a dark landscape and she felt a chill as she imagined her dear Slorian practicing down below.

The night came and the castle grew quiet and yet the maiden stayed by the window and gazed out until she saw the edge of the land where it dropped into the cold, deep sea, the young maiden tilted her head slightly before slowly standing and walking to the ledge of the window, she scaled clumsily out of the window and slowly climbed down the edges of the wall until she jumped and landed in a heap on the dirt ground beneath her. She pushed herself up and began to run for the cliff that seemed much farther than she had anticipated, the young girl ran until she arrived at the cliff out of breath and weeping as she began to run her hands through her long and tangled hair, her breathing irregular and her thoughts ran crazy as she began to truly cry as she thought of her dead lover, her Slorian.

The young maiden walked to the edge of the cliff and swayed on the unsteady ground beneath her as she looked down at the roaring waves, her crying only amplified as she began to tug at the tight corset that made her already labored breathing harder until she finally cried out for her lover, with a sudden look of determination the young girl took a deep breath, standing with her arms outstretched and let out a faint whisper that was carried off into the winds,

“We shall be together again my love…” The young maiden fell from the high cliffs and began flying towards the rough waters where she was eventually swallowed whole by the crashing waves, Lady Shella Stark was engulfed by the water and drowned moments after entering.

The young maiden was found the next morning and her body was transported back to Winterfell where she was buried in the families crypt, the Stark family was humiliated by their only daughter that she was given no statue to honor her status and Lord Benjen Stark had her erased from the families history to forget the scandal that would have destroyed them, eventually as the generations went on no one knew that there ever was a Shella Stark and just like that her memory was erased completely from the Stark line while Slorian Clegane was never remembered for he came from a small house and no one cared about the sweet, dead man. No one truly knew why the Lannisters and Starks hated one another because the thing that tore the families apart were made to be forgotten until eventually even the two families didn’t know why they hated one another, they just did.

_Generations upon generations of Stark and Clegane’s were also born far away from one another until 270 AC when Sandor Clegane was born to a poor kennel master and in 286 AC when Lord Eddard Stark or Ned and Catelyn Tully gave birth to a red haired, blue eyed, docile child they named Sansa, only then did the Lady Shella and Slorian Clegane have the chance to meet again as they were reborn into these two new bodies, except their souls had forgotten one another yet they called to each other like the once forgotten lovers had done._

_When Sandor or ‘The Hound’ rode into Winterfell by the prince's side he laid eyes upon Lord Eddard Starks eldest girl, Sansa Stark, he felt a sudden chill roll up his spine as the young girl looked at him with wide blue eyes as she took in the mans oddly familiar face whose left side was covered in horrible burns. Already the two souls called to one another only this time, Sandor Clegane was not kind or gentle, he had a hard and cruel heart due to his upbringing that the God’s had secretly cursed him with due to his past life’s mistakes while Lady Sansa was born with a heart made for duty of the family, she would never step out of line and disobey her family, she was made to simper under authority and never speak or act out against them. The God’s did not know that once these two were reunited that their hard and carefully crafted punishments would begin to wane as the lovers reunited together once more…if they could fight against the new forces that would keep them apart._

**Author's Note:**

> For a little background information on Shella I will provide that here:  
> Shella is the daughter of Benjen Stark and Lysa Locke who carried a recessive red-haired gene that Shella got while her brothers Rickon and Bennard have the typical Stark dark features, since Shella died without issue she wasn't able to carry on her red-haired genes and her brothers would go on to marry women with dark, Northern features that became dominate throughout the generations and only reappeared whenever Ned married Catelyn who brought out the once forgotten recessive red-hair. Anyone with questions about Shella and Slorian's backgrounds can leave me comments that I will answer to my fullest as I've created a backstory that fits with George R.R Martins original story and is actually quite nice if I do say so myself! I've even debated about creating a short story solely for these two love birds once this is completed so we can have more information on how these two were able to fall in love!


End file.
